


Scene from Chapter 3 of Elillierose's story Beneath the Surface

by Bagpipes5k2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2





	Scene from Chapter 3 of Elillierose's story Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154782346@N08/37810862806/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
